The Mystery Of Me
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: Prequel to Blind Alley. Dark themes. Eighth Movie Tie-on. Weighed down by the death of a friend, Ash is inexplicably acquainted with pokemon whom his ancestor had wronged. Ash must now embark on a journey to heal his own broken spirit or die trying.
1. Suicide

**The Mystery of Me**

**Disclaimers**: Sadly I don't own Pokemon. Not even a little.

**AN://** Just a bit of back story. This is a short story tacked on to my longer epic titled _The Blind Alley_. It's a re-written version of the Lucario movie fitting into to the other stories' storyline.

Long story short, Ash ran away from home in order to continue his pokemon training. But sometime while he was on his own, he obtained a new rival by the name of William. Because of a tragic accident, Ash mistakenly caused his rival's death. This story takes place shortly after said accident. Ash is 15 years old (see _The Blind Alley _for more details, which takes place two years in this story's future).

* * *

**Chapter One**: Suicide

I don't know if I'll ever know  
Exactly how much that I hurt you  
-Pillar

**A**sh hadn't spoken a word since he was released from the hospital. Not that he was that talkative anyway. His only sentences had been spent asking for William's condition. Where was he? How was he? When could Ash see him?

William. William. _William_. And now all that was left was his name. A simple seven letter word in his mind. Because William was dead. Because he, Ash, had killed him.

Incinerated. Unidentifiable molten chunks of him and his pokemon were scattered around the crater Ash himself had been found in. They couldn't even pretend that William was okay.

Standing on the edge of his self made hollow, Ash couldn't speak.

Trapped on his hospital bed, he had painted an image of himself scattering rose petals and saying broken words of regret. And then he'd lift a pistol to his temple. Half sobbing, half trembling but fully embracing his repentance.

As soon as he recovered.

How many months had he spent dreaming of that pulled trigger?

Now the image had shattered- strewn across an inane landscape that he himself had altered. He could only stare into the dust and dirt, trying to piece together the last moments he had spent with William. The battle was a blur of sweat and emotions. But Charizard's final attack. The burn that ate away at his skin- and the bloodcurdling shriek that ripped at his ear drums. Was William screaming? Or had William died silently, leaving his murderer shrieking in his absence?

Ash closed his eyes. The cellophane wrap that bound the roses in his arms crinkled nosily as he sunk to his knees. He cradled the bouquet like it were a child. He wished that the dead could speak. So he could ask William what it was like.

He had a 9mm semi automatic pistol heavy in his jacket pocket. Its magazine had been loaded. But Ash took no pride in his weapon of choice. He wanted it, his death, to be crude and ordinary. A lonely suicide of no importance.

If Pikachu knew...

If his mother knew...

His mother. She had shown up at the hospital unexpectedly. When the charges were brought against him, a parental guardian was required to be present. They took the liberty of finding her, reuniting a family that had be separated for a good three years.

Ash had liked it that way. With his mother here, things were... complicated.

Though they had plenty of time to discuss it, neither wanted to bring up their last fight. Ash's father remained anonymous and his career path still absolute. They stayed safely out of arms reach of the other. Careful and polite, putting up nothing more than an image of a mother and son.

He often thought she knew. She always seemed to see right through him. But she never pried. Never asked. And she let him go this morning.

"Later," was the last thing she said to him. She brushed by him in the hallway, touched his shoulder and whispered the word.

It haunted him still. As he knelt at his would-be resting place, he felt unwilling.

Unwilling to make his mother a liar.

What would happen to his pokemon?

Charizard would have to be released. There'd be no managing him.

Butterfree was docile enough to warm up to any new trainer. Even as a pet, she'd live a good life.

Bulbasaur's fate would rest with Professor Oak and the living capacity of his lab.

While Squirtle would probably be willed to Cerulean gym.

Pidgeot could return to his flock without a moment's notice.

And Pikachu... well. Pikachu would just have to make do. Just like his mother. And Misty. And Gary and Brock and Richie and Tracey... They'd just have to live without him.

Because he couldn't bear to live anymore.

He dropped the bouquet in front of him, and reached for the handle of his murder weapon. Hoping that it wouldn't hurt and that it'd be quick.

"You're him, aren't you?"

Ash froze, the gun nozzle pressed hard against his temple. Ash had hoped that he himself had magicked the voice up inside his head. That it was just a painful recording- the voice of his victim hanging thinly on the air like his ashes spread across the ground.

But it wasn't William's voice. It was a woman's voice.

"I work as a nurse back in Kanto," the bodiless voice continued. "I know for the most part how hospitals work. Even if they wouldn't release your identity to us, there was only person's name on that roster I knew. That... Will knew..."

Ash let his hand fall. He found it odd that he could listen the sobs so calmly. And that each word didn't send pierces of guilt into his chest. Instead of wallowing in the woman's presence, he found himself peeking back at her.

She had William's deep blue hair, that washed long and straight down to the small of her back. She was dressed in a long casual skirt with a heavy wool sweater pulled overtop. Dark tights led into short flat sole boots, and she kept her hands hidden inside tight gloves. She wore black as if on purpose, and not for the unsuspected passing of her son.

And she was younger than Ash would have suspected.

In a way, she looked like his own mother- though he fought to push to their likeness away. It was hard enough facing the mother of his victim, much less being reminded that his own mother might soon be wearing the funeral black as well.

She soiled her gloves with her tears. As he watched, Ash began to realize that he hadn't cried, not once. Instead he took comfort in planning his own death. Tears were too commonplace for the guilt that he bore. Perhaps he had simply forgotten to shed them?

"You're Ash Ketchum, right?" She shouted, as if she had to force the accusation through her tears. "Of course you are. Or else why would you be here?"

She paused, wringing her hands together. "Here. Here on this godforsaken piece of shit of a place where you murdered my son."

Ash lowered his head and said nothing.

"You know, he loved you. You- you were all he ever talked about."

"I know."

William's mother swallowed her tears, and buried her face into her hands again. Ash returned to his feet, reluctantly facing her.

He was taller than she was. And that fact made Ash feel all the more exposed. As if standing in the middle of nowhere with her alone wasn't enough.

He hadn't been able to apologize to William. But to her, the words came more easily.

"I'd trade places with him in an instant."

She stared at him, her eyes unkind. "I don't believe you."

Ash glanced back where the pistol lay in the dirt. Her eyes followed. She didn't seem surprised to see the gun, only solemn.

"I didn't come here to say I was sorry."

"You think... that by killing yourself, I'd find it in my heart to forgive you?"

"I don't expect you to."

Ash was startled to see fury sweep across her features.

"Damn you. _Damn _you," she seethed.

She pointed a noxious finger to his face, backing him to the edge of the crater. "How dare you think so little of him! How dare you think so little of me!"

Before Ash could react, she had grabbed his gun off the ground. She snapped out the cartage, and pitched both objects as far as she could. Bullets scattered through the air. They littered the ground around them.

Despite that it only took one, they were standing in a shallow sea of bullets. And Ash felt oddly ashamed.

Kicking what she could of the remaining bullets into the ditch, she spat, "You're alive. I would give anything if it were the other way around. But it isn't. And there's no use trying to make things change that can't."

Through tears, she weakly scoured out the rest of Ash's weapon, making sure to keep it far away from him. But her fury had ebbed. Now it was merely a task to keep her busy. To keep her from meeting Ash's eye.

He could tell, she was normally a timid woman. Her rash behavior had embarrassed her, despite her merit to it. William's death had eaten her away inside, but yet Ash could still cause her pain.

Without warning, Ash buckled. Whatever wall he had fortified around his emotions was solidified by the comfort that he would never have to face them. Death would steal away his responsibility. But now, with the threat of suicide removed, the wall came down.

And it came down with such force, that Ash lost himself within it.

He wept violently, scarcely giving himself time to breath. Convulsing through his grief, Ash felt as though surely- he'd never be able to stop.

"I want to die. Please. Please _let_ me die."

His tears dried hers. But she was not consoled.

"I can't," she answered dully. "More than anything else, Will wants... wanted to be a pokemon master."

Ash managed to swallow his tears, just for a moment. Her eyes were cold upon him.

"I hate you. But you live for him now," She said. "Become _the_ pokemon master, Mr. Ketchum. So I can find a reason not to hate you anymore."

That was how she left him. Horrified and desolate in her wake.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Read and Review!

To someone who hasn't read **Blind Alley**, this beginning is probably akin to a sucker punch in the gut. It's a bit of a harsh way to start out a story that's the remake to Lucario's bit, but **Blind Alley** aint exactly a prance through a meadow of daisies either (though I started it a lot friendlier).

**Blind Alley** is basically a follow up of the first pokemon movie (its sequel will follow the second movie). But this is my first actual _rewrite_ of a pokemon movie.

It needs to be said, outside of **Blind Alley,** as it is its own story. Events in this story will really solidify the foundation that is **Blind Alley**. Just think of this story as a belated prequel.

It will still follow the basic guideline of _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_. Ash will still win a competition, join the ball, and reawaken Lucario. They will still travel to the Tree of Beginning and meet Mew.

But Lucario's and Ash's relationship will be different. The cause for his participation in the trip will be different as well. And William's death as well as his mother's haunted demands will weigh heavily upon Ash's heart.

And no, neither May, Max or Brock will be accompanying Ash this time. Unfortunately I could not fit them into this verse properly. Brock lives unaware at his gym. And Ash was never acquainted with May or Max.

Consider this a more dark and adult version of _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_.

If you've read this far, I hope that you will stick with me and possibly check out by other pokemon fanfiction, **The** **Blind Alley** as well.

Wishing you and your best, happy holidays.


	2. Festival

The Mystery of Me

**Disclaimers**: Sadly I don't own Pokemon. Not even a little.

**AN://** I accidentally located the Tree of Beginning in the Hoenn region in _The Blind Alley_. I was informed by a reviewer that this was not the case. Upon investigation, I realize that it is indeed located in Kanto. So I will continue this story with that fact as the case. I apologize for any confusion.

**Last Time On TMOM:  
**Manslaughter, guns, mothers and a promise.  
Quote: "Become _the_ pokemon master, Mr. Ketchum. So I can find a reason not to hate you anymore."

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Festival

Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky.  
-Vanessa Carlton

**I**t had been a day and a half since their last meal. Ash had scraped the last cold beans from the can- knowing full well that their funds had been depleted two cans before.

He had underestimated their cross-country trek. It had taken them two more weeks than expected to get back to Kanto. Nearly three months to get back to his home country. Granted the boat ride would have taken him no more than a week. But a week coupled by seasickness and the ever watchful eye of his mother.

He decided to cross by land rather than by boat. Even if it were a roundabout and asinine way to travel from Hoenn to Kanto. Besides, the long journey gave him much needed time.

Time to consider his path in life now. Time to get comfortable with the reality of settling down. And time to wait out the suspension on his pokemon license.

And he hadn't told pikachu about how he spent that day when he was first released from the hospital . Hadn't even come close to. It was a bit disappointing how easy it was to keep such a huge secret from his best friend. He had tried to kill himself. And he had made a painful promise to William's mother to live... not only to live but to become a pokemon master.

But it wasn't the same. To become a master now... when he couldn't even accept duels from second rate trainers? He was too afraid that he might hurt someone again. Even when his suspension was up, Ash didn't think he could ever again participate in a pokemon battle.

The lack of activity had made his pokemon team restless. And dully, Ash noted that some would have to released. The quiet life would not suit well with many of them. But Ash didn't want to think about the coming goodbyes. Or the life would have to find himself in his young retirement. That he might have to return to school, a place he had always dreaded as a child. Or that he'd have to go back to living with his mother.

Pikachu, his right hand man or pokemon as it were, deserved to know all this. But Ash couldn't bring himself to tell. He needed Pikachu, more than ever now, to be on his side.

Ash's stomach growled and once again he was forced to ignore it.

They could have just plucked some vegetation from around them. There was always some sort of fruit or herb poking out from behind tree roots. But with only a limited knowledge of wildlife survival skills, he couldn't differentiate the poisonous from the nutritious. And he wasn't yet willing to forfeit his life for a full stomach.

But Pikachu was coming pretty close to opting for the latter.

Draped lethargically over his usual perch, Ash's shoulder, Pikachu was growing steadily more impatient. He knew for sure what Oran berries looked like. Apples too. He had seen neither on their path. Pikachu was coming pretty close to just tossing his fate into the hands of the next berry bush they passed.

'_Pika pi... How much further?'_ Pikachu moaned, knowing only all too well that Ash wouldn't understand.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Ash sighed. "Hang in there, buddy. I'm pretty sure that Celadon is around here somewhere. And once we find it, we'll get cleaned up, have a nice big dinner, and finally get to sleep in a bed... with warm sheets."

Pikachu smiled wryly. _'You're oddly optimistic. Maybe we should look around for a local to save, so that they'll feed us in return.'_

Ash paused. The forest had been thinning around them for awhile. A hopeful sign that they were reaching the safe harbors of a city. But their path was sloping downwards, weaving between and around large chunks of limestone. Ash leaned against the rock wall behind him, fighting back a gnawing feeling that he had once again made a mistake in pinpointing their location. Had they traveled too far north and were now hitting the mountain range of Mt. Moon?

_Ugh. That'd mean that we have an even longer walk back to Pallet than I originally thought._

Pikachu perked up, ears twitching with the light breeze. _'I hear people.'_

Noting Pikachu's reaction, Ash cautiously made his way further down the path. Then he climbed out beyond the path, over thick boulders, and out towards the sky that peeked through the thinning trees.

He reached a ledge. And much to Ash and Pikachu's surprise, the view opened out to both sky and water. A large lake, enclosed by the mountain range he and pikachu had been crawling through, spread out beneath them.

And at the center of the lake stood a tall island that bore the largest building Ash had ever seen. He fought the urge to point Dexter at it, to find out what it was. But there really couldn't be any mistaking it.

He had never seen it before. But with its spires and turrets, Ash was sure he was looking down at Kanto's only remaining castle.

"Cameron. Wow... we overshot Pallet by quite a lot."

Pikachu ignored his master's troubling admission. He had known that they were lost. But now it seemed that they were found, momentarily. Pikachu paid his master's loss in thought no mind. Though it looked different from other towns, Pikachu was still sure that they'd have food there.

He eyed the limestone bridge that led from the mountain range into the center of the island. Of roman architecture, it was made long and large- practically fitting an entire village in the span of its pathway. The bridge was a bit of a walk from where they were now, but if Pikachu kept Ash and his bad sense of direction in check- he reckoned they'd make it to the island just before nightfall.

'_Alright,' _said Pikachu, leaping off of Ash's shoulder and landing lightly behind his trainer. _'Keep up with me, Pika pi. I don't know about you, but I'm getting some food.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"**N**o, Pikachu. That's not yours," said Ash, snatching the broken loaf of bread out of his pokemon's paws.

Yet again, he had to face yet another street vendor that Pikachu had wronged. Sheepishly, Ash handed the somewhat mangled and obviously no longer sellable bread to the man behind the cart. The vendor'ss raised eyebrows seemed to say everything his mouth didn't speak.

_Can't you control your pokemon?_

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's gotten into him today," Ash apologized.

_'It's not what's in me. It's what's not in me,"_ grumbled Pikachu bitterly. He licked his paws of whatever crumbs he might still manage to find. But still it wasn't enough to sedate his raging hunger.

"He's not usually this bad."

"He seems hungry," replied the vendor.

"Well yes. But we can't afford anything right now, sir..." Before Ash could finish speaking, the man had offered up the loaf of bread that Ash had just returned to him.

"Oh no, sir. We're fine."

"Take it. Might save some other vendor's merchandise from the little rat," He tossed the loaf back into Ash's hands. "Besides, I aint gonna be able to sell that anymore."

Ash flushed a bright scarlet. Shamefaced, he quickly turned about and rushed the opposite way.

Pikachu leapt up on his shoulder innocently. Ash had to resist the urge to push the bread into its face.

"I can't believe you," he muttered under his breath, handing the bread off to the little pokemon.

Pikachu was too busy savoring the warm bread to reply. Not that Ash needed one. He wouldn't have understood the pokemon's defense, even if he could muster any.

"He called you a rat. Doesn't that bother you?"

_'Not really,'_ said Pikachu through a mouthful.

"We're not beggars. There was no need for that."

_ 'Speak for yourself.'_

Ash sighed. He was glad that the crowds were so thick today. It was easy enough to lose themselves in the mesh of people.

His mother had told him stories about Cameron before, but nothing specific. A few of their old myths here and there. A postcard she had from a friend who visited. And a beautiful porcelain doll, all dressed up in lacy yellow gown, with chocolate locks and a painted face made behind the palace walls.

He had knocked that doll off his mother's nightstand when he was eight years old. His playful somersaults across the mattress turned quickly into an evening to trying to stick the doll's hand back on with Elmer's glue.

His mother hadn't been as mad as he dreaded she would be. Instead, she seemed amused by his desperate and rather messy attempt to fix it. While washing the dried glue from his hands, face and hair- she told him about the castle on the lake. About how a hero from long ago had rescued the kingdom from destruction. This was back in a time where the thought of being a hero was a mere pleasant daydream. And the task of rescuing a doomed world hadn't sounded so hard.

_Do you think we're royalty, mom? _He had asked, while she playfully rustled his hair dry with the towel. _In disguise, I mean._

Though he was old enough now to know that she was just toying with him. Back then, her deliberate pause and smiled response of _maybe_, had had Ash convinced that he was a forsaken prince. A _heroic_ forsaken prince..

For at least a week or so, until Gary started teasing him of being a heroic _princess_ rather than his desired title of prince.

Though he was still a fair distance from the palace gates, it had, so far, lived up to his childhood expectations. The fashion in Cameron mirrored that of his old adventure stories with the knight, the princess and the Charizard. Many people who passed him by wore billowy capes, fancy laced up tunics and long fancy ball gowns. He admired the variety and colors of the people who passed him by, feeling like a very obvious outsider.

People were playing carnival games, shooting crossbows, throwing knifes. Ash and Pikachu looked up in wonder as the family of stilt walkers ambled by them. There were so many wonderful sights and smells that Ash wished he could participate in it. If only he had a few dollars left on him... He'd love to try some of the funnel cake.

It was like his childhood dream had come to life!

"I can't believe how magical this place feels, Pikachu. Like we've been dropped through time!"

"It's all for Sir Aaron."

Ash was given a start. There was a short bald man by his elbow, scanning the crowd with an admiration that had near equal to his own. His silver beard trimmed his face neatly. He wore a long light brown tunic and leggings but with strapping boots and a sword at his hip. Ash eyed the weapon nervously, wondering if it were just for show.

"Sir who?"

"Sir Aaron. Young lord of Badinshire," At Ash and Pikachu's blank look he added, "You may know him as the Hero of the Wave."

"You mean _the hero_... the one who saved Cameron kingdom back then?" said Ash. The possible mention of his childhood idol had captured his interest. Pikachu, however, was too preoccupied with his last soft morsels of bread.

"Yes. This festival is held annually in his honor. For without his noble sacrifice, we would not be here now."

"Sacrifice?" Ash felt the pit fall in his stomach. "You mean... he died?"

The old man gave Ash a funny look. Then his face broke into a smile that Ash felt made him look like a kind grandfather.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. I thought..." Ash trailed off, feeling ashamed of his childhood projection of the hero. "I thought he lived happily ever after."

The old man frowned not unkindly. "Rarely do we get happy endings in life." At Ash's solemn look, he quickly added, "But Sir Aaron's tale is not all sad. He left a great legacy behind. And his death prevented a tragic war..."

Ash suddenly felt a surge of something, rush through his brain. As if a circuit had just been completed, sending a rush of blinding information from one part of his closed mind to the other. For a moment, he forgot to breathe. Dots danced in front of his eyes. His heart felt as though it had gotten stuck against his ribs. It took a deep breath to rid himself of the crippling feeling.

When his eyes finally focused again, the old man was holding him up by his arm. Pikachu had finished his lunch and was staring at him with concern mirroring that of the old man.

"Boy? Are you aright?"

"I am... It was just something you said. I felt sick all of the sudden."

"Sunstroke. How long have you been in the sun?"

"Not long," said Ash dully. "But I am thirsty."

"Well, let's get you some food and water. We can't have you passing out before the pokemon competition."

Ash let himself be led by the old man through the crowds. His mind was still fuzzy with the shock of the old man's words. _His death prevented a tragic war._ Why had the sentence seemed to make his head spin?

The old man said it was sun stroke. Probably. Coupled with exhaustion and hunger, the old man could make a good case of it. But yet the words still chased themselves around in his mind.

He felt he was on the verge of remembering something. Something important.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Ash hadn't even noticed that the old man had led him through the palace gates.

Nor had he noticed when the guards on post at either side, gave a mindful salute.

But Pikachu had. And he was both elated at their fortunate turn of events and worried about what karma might make it cost them.

* * *

**T**he water was sweet. Ash drank down a large glass greedily having to be reminded twice to take it easy.

The old man had sat him in a rather uncomfortable chair made of wood that felt about ready to give way. He hadn't noticed at first, but suddenly there were many more people around than just the old timer. There were several women both young and old and few surly looking boys who peeked at him from between the gaps in the small crowd.

Though Pikachu had shown concern at first, when it came to watching Ash eat or drink- Pikachu wasn't exactly a fan. Instead, he started into a dish of mashed fruit and veggies that one of the cooks had laid out for him. It tasted so much better than cold beans but not as great as the warm bread.

The old man took Ash's glass when he had downed it, giving instructions to several other woman who were about. He realized, slowly, that he was sitting in an open kitchen. A fully functioning kitchen too by the looks of the many hands wandering about.

A large woman with a friendly face, handed Ash a heaping plate of meat and potatoes. Ash barely managed to muscle out a thank you before digging in. She seemed much more pleased with his ravenous appetite than she was with his thanks.

When he reached back for his glass of water, he started to realize just how very strange all of this was. Many of the people standing around, staring could have easily been written off as concerned passer-bys. But the others, they gawked at him like he had a third eye.

Ash paused, the lip of the glass still in his mouth. He watched the people through the bottom of his glass- wondering just what on earth they were staring at.

The old man seemed to notice Ash's sudden hesitation. When Ash swallowed the last sip of water, he asked, "Where'd you say you were from?"

"Oh uh," Ash glanced about the small crowd. "I'm from here. Kanto I mean. Pallet Town, actually."

"I see. A native," He straightened and motioned for the rest of the crowd to disperse. They did so reluctantly, a few still lingering long enough to catch a bit more of their conversation.

"I must apologize for them. You have such stunningly dark hair, young man. And you're a trainer. It's a bit unusual... for these parts. They can't help their curiosity."

"How is that unusual?" Ash frowned. "It's not like I have green hair or something."

The old man laughed. "Yes, I guess not. Black hair isn't all that uncommon."

Ash waited until they were virtually alone in the kitchen. He could do little about the cooks as worked their way through a dinner and dessert course. The large woman, who appeared to be the head cook, spared him a wink when he glanced her way.

"Why were all those people staring at me though? I mean..."

"Please don't mind them. They get worked up over misplaced silverware," said the man. "You are a trainer, are you not?"

Ash tried not to notice that the old man had changed the subject again. He stared down at Pikachu who was licking his bowl clean with the utmost precision.

Technically he was, a trainer. The courts had ruled the case against him an act of manslaughter. It was a matter of negligence on his part for being ill equipped to handle Charizard's new attack. He had issued the attack but had done so with the intent to win the battle and not to murder. He was irresponsible for teaching such a reckless move to his pokemon and then foolish for testing it out on William.

But he wasn't a killer.

So his license to train, battle and capture pokemon had been suspended for three months. He still had two more weeks of his sentence to abide by.

But he had to defend himself from wild pokemon on his way back to Kanto. While he declined battles from passerby trainers, he could do little to prevent Team Rocket from breaking his suspension.

So technically he was. But the real question remained, did he want to stay one?

"I am," said Ash reluctantly.

"Then of course you'll be wanting to enter our pokemon competition."

"Your what?"

"The winner will be dubbed as this year's guardian of the wave."

"Um, okay but-"

"There will be a cash prize. And it is the insistence of Lady Aileen that all competitors be her honored guests in the palace. A room and board will be provided for you."

"But I... I'm not-"

Pikachu tugged on Ash's pant leg and gave Ash a vigorous nod. Ash sighed. He didn't want to fight in a pokemon competition. Much less be subject to more uncomfortably friendly treatment.

But if he wanted to get back home, he needed money. And right now, this competition seemed like the best option.

"You're going to get spoiled rotten here, Pikachu."

Pikachu just grinned.

"Then it's settled," The old man laughed slapping Ash's back. "Tonight you'll stay in the palace, and tomorrow you'll fight in our annual pokemon competition. No pressure meant, but I'm going to put my money on you."

"Uh thanks, I guess," said Ash weakly.

"Don't worry. I'll send someone to help you pick out your outfit for tomorrow."

"My outfit..."

"Sonia, do you think you can take care of the boy here? Show him to his room?" The old man asked, addressing the head cook.

"Of course, your highness." The head cook, Sonia, bowed her head.

Ash froze, gripping the armrest of the chair suddenly very tight. "Highness?"

"Oh yes," The old man smiled. "Didn't I say? My name is Roman. And currently I am, how you would say, Lord of this castle."

'Figures,_'_ said Pikachu wryly.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!

Before you ask, yes. I did change the roles of the royalty in Cameron castle. But the Lady Eileen still exists. She just has a fun father now. And she's a bit different too, Eileen. She's got more personality than she did in the movie. I decided to make her very different from her counterpart- with just a similar look to her. Because I thought it was just creepy that she acted the exact same as her ancestor, Lynn. Boring and more boring.

And is it Eileen or Irene? I can't get her name right. My sources have both listed.

Thanks to those who reviewed last time. YumeTakato, Rastanton94, Shaveza, Green Cloud and last but not least, StrawberryStoleYourCookie! I greatly appreciate your reviews and feedback.

I forgot to do the next time bit. But it was late at night and I wasn't think very straight. So I'll do that now. Next time, Ash competes in the tournament... as if you couldn't guess.

Anyway, please read and review. Happy holidays!


End file.
